Une histoire de couple
by Voracity666
Summary: Arès court après Héphaïstos. Héphaïstos court après Arès. Et Aphrodite, dans tout ça ?


**Bonjour !**

**Alors, je m'attaque à ce fandom, car j'ai trouvé ce OS plus approprié que pour le fandom Percy Jackson.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-HEPHAÏSTOS !

Celui-ci jura, son lourd marteau évitant de peu ses doigts lorsqu'il le laissa retomber sur la lame chauffée à blanc.

-Héra en colère est plus discrète que toi, Arès, grogna-t-il.

Ce dernier renifla comme seul commentaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon atelier ? Soupira alors le dieu estropié.

Avisant le sourire en coin, il eut un mouvement de recul qui fut bien vite stoppé par la forge massive juste derrière lui.

-Hors de question !

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! Se plaignit Arès d'une voix d'enfant.

-En effet, mais je connais ce sourire.

-Depuis le temps que tu me connais, ça aurait été dommage...

Il agrandit ce sourire, lui donnant un côté malsain.

-Ne pense même pas à t'approcher... siffla son frère, le menaçant avec un tournevis.

Jetant à peine un regard à l'arme improvisée, Arès s'amusa à faire un pas, puis un autre, se moquant bien de sa fausse menace.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à moins d'un mètre, il se stoppa, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

-Et là, tu comptes faire quoi ? La défia-t-il ouvertement.

-T'ouvrir les tripes et repeindre l'atelier avec.

-Pas sûr que ce soit au goût d'Aphrodite...

-Laisse-la en dehors de ça, grogna Héphaïstos.

Le regard déjà sombre du guerrier se fit plus obscur. Il retroussa la lèvre dans une mimique canine.

-De nous trois, je suis le plus apte à faire une crise de jalousie. Alors, baisse d'un ton et ravale ta fierté mal placée, Ephaïe.

-C'est toi qui parle de fierté ? Toi qui...

Arès lui sauta dessus, prenant ses lèvres avec violence et les força de sa langue impérieuse.

Il comptait bien investir un peu plus ce corps qui lui appartenait. Mais un coup de tournevis dans les parties le refroidit bien vite.

Les mains sur l'entrejambe, une expression de souffrance sur le visage et le front posé sur l'enclume, Arès couinait sa douleur.

De son côté, son cadet rangeait les outils qui traînaient. Il ne voudrait pas que son frère les retourne contre lui !

-Je ne suis désolé qu'à moitié, déclara le forgeron.

-C'est déjà bien, haleta le blessé.

-Et si ce n'est qu'à moitié, c'est bien parce que je compatis en tant qu'homme. Mais sinon, tes actes méritaient punition. On ne considère personne comme acquis, même si tu as une relation qui se compte en siècles avec lui. Rappelle-t'en, la prochaine fois.

-La prochaine fois, je mettrai une coquille, surtout.

Lui tournant le dos, Héphaïstos leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien Arès, tiens ! Ne tirez des leçons qu'on lui donnait, que ce qui lui plaisait !

-T'es irrécupérable, commenta-t-il d'un ton amusé, malgré lui.

Il ne se retourna pas lorsque son frère se déplaça dans son dos, l'enserrant par derrière. Il le laissa même l'embrasser dans la nuque.

-Tu es toujours fâché ?

-À vrai dire, j'ai très envie de te planter là, avec ta main comme seule compagnie.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il rapidement.

-Mais j'ai aussi très envie de te pousser contre un mur et de te faire lutter pour dominer, poursuivit-il.

Il se retourna en disant ces mots, un sourire que son frère n'aurait pas à envier sur ses lèvres. Pour illustrer ses propos, il le poussa faiblement, lui donnant une illusion de choix. Mais c'était une illusion.

Il n'y avait pas de choix.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dominer nos ébats ?

-Je peux frapper plus fort, si ça peut t'aider dans ton choix, lui proposa faiblement Héphaïstos.

Il eut le réflexe de fermer les jambes tout en grimaçant.

Non, il n'était pas intéressé par la proposition, merci.

-C'est si gentiment proposé...

-N'est-ce pas ? Je suis quelqu'un aux mille qualités ! Se vanta-t-il faussement.

Le baiser fut plus doux que le précédent, mais il fut tout autant repoussé.

-Ne crois pas qu'il suffit de m'amadouer pour que j'oublie la sentence...

-T'amadouer ? Moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Jamais je n'oserais !

-Alors, le fait que ton entrejambe soit collée à ma cuisse, ça tient purement du hasard ?

-Absolument !

-Et qu'elle semble réagir à la moindre de mes pressions?

Arès eut plus de mal à formuler sa réponse alors que son sexe était malmené par la jambe de son partenaire.

-Ab... absolument, haleta-t-il.

-Alors, ce sera aussi du plus pur hasard si ma bouche s'égarait sur ton visage...

Il eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, il l'embrassait sur la gorge.

Aphrodite se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'atelier de son mari, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Elle voulait lui faire la surprise, surtout qu'elle avait acheté un ensemble du plus bel effet qui le ravira sûrement !

-Ephaïe... susurra-t-elle dans le silence.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'avança, enjambant les divers obstacles parsemant le sol.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut la masse du corps de son époux, allongé plus loin. Craignant une blessure ou une maladie, Aphrodite s'élança vers lui, jetant sa discrétion aux oubliettes.

Elle s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement lorsque la masse d'un autre corps se fit voir.

Oh. Arès.

Soupirant par tristesse, elle s'assit à même le sol, se moquant bien de salir sa nouvelle robe de créateur.

Dans ces moments-là, elle se demandait pourquoi Héphaïstos l'avait demandé en mariage. Et pourquoi elle avait accepté.

Bien sûr, elle savait pour eux deux ! Elle savait depuis un moment, jouant parfois les couvertures, même, pour que personne ne s'en doute !

-'Dite ? Marmonna son mari en se redressant.

Elle releva le visage, ne cachant pas ses larmes, et se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il lui ouvrit les bras.

Aphrodite savait pourquoi elle avait dit « oui ». Oui à ces bras réconfortants et si chauds. Oui à cette bouche si aimante. Oui à ces yeux aussi honnêtes que débordants de tendresse. Oui à cette fidélité à l'unique exception. Oui à cette acceptance tranquille de ses « activités ».

Mais lui... pourquoi avait-il dit oui ?

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**


End file.
